The use of prefabricated structures or panels for constructing interiors in airplanes and automobiles is universally accepted. However, there is still a need to provide structural members which are lightweight, flame retardant, fire shielding and easy to manufacture.
Fiber reinforced composite structures comprising a binder phase and a fiber reinforcing phase are well known articles of commerce which have been employed in various engineering applications because of their very high strength-to-weight ratio, that is, tensile strength divided by specific gravity. Because of the anisotropic character of these substances, the strengths of both the reinforcing fiber and the binder material are of significance, with the fiber contributing the major portion. The binder materials, which can be thermosetting or thermoplastic, are selected on the basis of their adhesiveness, fatigue resistance, heat resistance, chemical resistance, moisture resistance, and the like.
It is desired to provide novel compressed composite materials directed to a resin matrix reinforced with a carbonaceous fiber which possesses high strength and fire retarding or fire shielding characteristics.
It is further desired to provide compressed fibrous reinforced composites which can be fabricated into different structural shapes without fiber breakage.
The compressed composites of the invention are an improvement over composites which are extruded, molded or cast by providing improved fire retarding and fire shielding properties.